LUGARES CERRADOS
by lenore4love
Summary: Encerrado en un armario, Rock al fin se da cuenta de que Revy es una chica R/R One Shot


LUGARES CERRADOS

¿Cómo habia terminado en aquella situación? Se preguntaba Rock tirado en el piso sintiendo un terrible dolor en su mejilla, mirando con temor a Revy que seguramente le habría disparado si Dutch no estuviera sosteniéndola por los brazos. La pistolera le gritaba toda clase de maldiciones y amenazas… si… ya recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Hacia apenas unos minutos Revy y Rock habían quedado encerrados en un estrecho armario ¿Por qué? Porque Dutch les había jugado una muy mala broma, les habia pedido que se quedaran escondidos en el armario ya que llegarían unos mafiosos cualquiera por una mercancía que ellos tenían que entregar el día siguiente, así que metió unos documentos en el bolsillo de Rock y lo metió en el armario de metal, después tras discutir un momento con Revy ya que ella quería participar en el tiroteo, pero Dutch la hico entrar en el armario también, para proteger a Rock, los documentos y para que ella fuese el elemento sorpresa, así que de mala gana la chica acepto. Dutch sabía que no necesitaría de la ayuda de Revy ya que solo eran unos chiquillos contra los que se enfrentaría y si las cosas se ponían difíciles, cosa muy poco probable la chica llevaba consigo sus inseparables pistolas. Así que el plan se puso en práctica.

Rock estaba parado escuchando atentamente a lo que sucedía en el exterior, estaba algo nervioso, pero no por el tiroteo, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado, por lo que estaba nervioso en realidad era por lo cerca que se encontraba de Revy. Volteo a ver a la chica que se encontraba sonriendo con malicia esperando las ordenes de su capitán, Rock por primera vez la miro con detalle, se sorprendió al ver que su compañera y amiga en realidad era una chica muy guapa, tenía facciones algo rudas pero suponía que era por la vida que le había tocado llevar, pero eso no le restaba belleza, sino que hasta cierto punto la hacían hermosa en una manera muy particular. Después su mirada se desvió un poco mas abajo, ¡¿Qué?! Nunca se había fijado que Revy tenia pechos tan grandes, bueno, siempre que la veía a lo único que le ponía atención era a como manejaba las armas, nada mas, después fue bajando un poco mas, su vientre era plano y tenía una cintura pequeña, Rock se preguntaba si podría rodearla con un solo brazo, sus ojos seguían el recorrido, sus caderas eran anchas, pero no demasiado, tenían la medida perfecta y no podían faltar aquellas piernas, se veían fuertes pero estilizadas, largas y si no fuera por aquellas botas militares se verían mas femeninas, de pronto el ex empresario sintió algo suave en su pecho, era Revy y sus apenas recién descubiertos atributos. La chica se había acercado al moreno, Rock solo sentía los pechos de su amiga muy pegados a él así que no podía esconder el sonrojo que le estaba invadiendo la cara, el habia visto muchas chicas igual o aun mas bellas que su compañera, así que aquello no debía afectarle así, pero de todos modos no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante tal contacto.

-¿que tanto miras en el piso?- le dijo en voz baja de manera agresiva la chica

-ah… nada… perdón…- dijo él sonriendo con nerviosismo

Revy no parecía convencida, dio un suspiro y hablo nuevamente –parece ser que todo a terminado, maldita sea, Dutch se quedó con toda la diversión, vamos a salir de este maldito lugar, me estoy asfixiando- termino de decir la chica y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta del armario sintió como el brazo de su amigo la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él hasta que Revy pudo sentir la respiración del hombre cerca de su cuello, lo que provoco que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca:

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato más aquí?- le susurro dulcemente Rock… grave error por parte del japonés, Revy al terminar de escuchar la frase solo atinó a darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que el pobre término abriendo la puerta del armario con todo el peso de su cuerpo y finalmente cayó al suelo

-te voy a matar maldito casanova, ¿a quien crees que le estas insinuando esas cosas? Te voy a dejar esa cosa que llamas pene llena de hoyos y después arrancare tus bolas y te obligare a comértelas, ¿te crees muy hombrecito? Suéltame, te juro que lo matare, si no es ahora será mientras duerma, ¡suéltame! Lo saturare de plomo al muy imbecil, ¡Qué me sueltes te digo!- gritaba Revy como loca mientras Dutch (que gracias a algún milagro se encontraba cerca del armario) la sujetaba por los brazos y Rock la miraba desde el piso temeroso, pero había algo curioso en la joven, su cara estaba roja, cualquiera creería que era de ira, pero quienes la conocían bien sabían que no era nada de eso.

-Vaya, Revy podrá ser toda una asesina, pero cuando se trata de relaciones no es mas que una niña inmadura- le decía Dutch a Rock ofreciéndole una bolsa de hielo para aquel golpe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el moreno

-nada, pensé que eras mas perspicaz- dijo el negro riendo y saliendo de la habitación.

FIN


End file.
